


lukewarm

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, basically luke gets shoved in a shower and he's mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets pushed into a shower and he's pissed about it. Michael's sorrier than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lukewarm

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short and based on "last night we pushed Luke in the shower with his clothes on"
> 
> "now he won't speak to us"

Luke wishes he was as strong as he looks. He's the tallest in the band, maybe the tallest person he knows, and shouldn't some amount of strength come with that height? 

He was more than pissed that the answer to that question was 'no'.

He'd known his time was coming, that his number was nearly up. He'd taken one too many of Ashton's bandanas, called Michael a a few too many names, and maybe eaten that sandwich Calum had left in the fridge with the warning "DO NOT TOUCH" on it, or something like that. 

He'd been reduced to practically begging as his voice when from joking as they cornered him in the bathroom while he was trying to brush his teeth (guys what're you- guys. _Guys._ Guys. _Stop,_ holy shit), to near hysterical as Ashton, the fucker, turned the shower on and Michael and Calum tightened their hold on his as he struggled. "Fuckin'- what the- let me go, let go of me, _GUYS_ -). 

His pleas had been met with laughter as they shoved him in and shut the shower door, three of them leaning against it so there was no way out. He groaned in frustration and irritation as the water poured down on him, soaking through his clothes and messing up his hair.

"Let me _out_ , it's fuckin' cold in here," he demanded, not bothering to shut off the shower because, well, he was already soaking wet. He stepped to the side instead, out of the stream of water, banging on the shower door.

"Nah, the waters lukewarm," Calum said, a small smile spreading across his face as the other two boys caught his joke and dissolved into giggles.

" _Luke_ -warm, because it's warm and my name's Luke wow Calum you comedic fucking genius, let me out of here." Luke grumbled, hitting the door again. 

"Grumpy," Michael commented, standing, the other three boys followed his lead, stepping back as Luke opened the sliding door to the shower, obviously terrified of his retaliation. Luke didn't look at them, though, just continued out of the bathroom, face blank, grabbing a towel on the way out.

The three boys looked at each other uncertainly. And then, "I fuckin _told_ you we shouldn't have done the shower thing. We should've just beat him up, that always works." Ashton grumbled, folding his arms. They wouldn't _actually_ beat him up, of course. Just kind of pile on top of him and tickle the fuck out of him til' he was sorry. 

"Shut up," Michael grumbled, going to his Xbox. The other two boys followed. Luke would come around.

\---

Luke still hadn't come around. It was 11pm and he hadn't eaten any of the pizza they'd ordered. He hadn't come out of his room, either, apart from when he came to get his phone charger from its spot in the kitchen.

They're all a little guilty. Actually, _extremely_ so, but also a little angry because this is just what Luke _does_ , just sulks and makes the person that's offended him feel bad until they beg for forgiveness.

Michael seems the most calm out of all of them, winning FIFA half the times they play, seemingly unbothered, but he wants to beg, he wants to plead, he wants Luke to stop being mad and take all the guilt he's feeling away. 

He scores another goal and Ashton curses aloud. 

Michael's especially accustomed to this because, well, he's Michael and Luke's Luke. And there's also the fact that they have a _thing_ going with each other on that they never bother talking about but both enjoy. It's really sexy and cute and not quite a relationship but hopefully getting there and Michael likes it and he likes _Luke_ and he wants to make sure Luke still likes him because he doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't. 

Michael cracks first. 

"I'm going to talk to Luke." His words open the floodgate and Calum stands up, walking towards his room, claiming, "I was just gonna say that." 

"But I said it first," Michael argues, practically running towards Luke's room. 

Ashton's giggle comes from far away, and it's then that they notice that while they've been arguing, he's gone to Luke. 

Luke almost finds it comical, the way they all burst in at the same time, struggling to fit through the door. 

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ashton says, folding him arms. "Now stop fuckin frowning its-" 

"No _I'm_ sorry, you can fuck off, Ashton, I was here first," Michael huffs. 

"Right we're ALL really sorry about he whole situation it was wrong and yeah," Calum sits on Luke's bed, wrapping an arm around him. "Won't happen again," he promises, resting his head in the crook of Luke's shoulder. 

Luke remains stiff and Calum's starting to worry that they may have done some irreparable damage to their friend when he grumbles, "You're all so stupid. I could've had my phone in my pocket." 

"But you didn't," Michael offers, staring longingly at the whole cuddle situation Calum and Luke have got going on. Luke sighs, rolls his eyes, and holds his arms out. 

"C'mere," he sighs, trying not to smile. 

Michael grins wide, and Luke allows himself to return it, making grabby hands for the older boy. Michael lays on Luke's other side, dragging Ashton to lay next to him. 

They all fit comfortably in the king sized bed, and lay in comfortable silence until Michael's head turns to the side and he sees that Luke's staring right at him and, well, he can't just _not_ kiss him. 

The kiss starts off sweet, both boys smiling into it, noses bumping, and then Michael bites Luke's lip, right where his ring is, and Luke moans loudly. Calum rolls his eyes at Ashton and says, "I guess that'd be our cue to leave," 

"Don't have to," Luke says- pants, really. "You can stay and watch. Y'know, if you're into that," 

" _Luke Robert_ ," Michael scolds, laughing softly. 

Ashton pretends to gag, and gets up and leaves, Calum following him. 

Michael does not apologise three more time for the shower incident when they're alone. Luke does not call him a doting boyfriend. Michael does not make Luke come three times because he's just called Michael his boyfriend for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> [fidgets nervously]  
> [hopes you liked it]


End file.
